hackCompleted Bestiary
by seed380
Summary: Two players are attacked by a strange Jelloish monster. Original charries. You can expect a sequel! Eventually...


Note: This fiction occurs at about the time in SIGN that Bear says there have been reports of other people with monsters besides Tsukasa.

Disclaimer: I don't own The World, or any of its aspects. I do, however, own Kino and Shina. NO TAKEY MY CHARRIES! Um...this particular story is also belonging to me. You can't say it's yours or else.

And I know that the area name is really, REALLY stupid, so mail me if you can give me a better one.

Logging in...

Username?

"Kino."

K-I-N-O. Username Accepted. Password?

...Password accepted.

Kino, logging in.

"Aaah, it's good to be back!" Kino stretched out his arms as if awaking from a long sleep. he might as well have been, too. His mother had grounded him for being involved in a certain event involving tapioka pudding...

In the real world, Kino is really Tanahashi Nanoka, a tenth grade student in Tokyo. But in 'The World', the largest and most popular MMORPG ever made, Tanahashi becomes Kino, a high level Long Arm, or spear user, with golden armour. He is also a very good hacker, for some reason. Kino's goal is to fully complete his bestiary- a list of defeated monsters and their stats, strengths, and weaknesses.

"Hey Tana-chaaaan! Over here!" Kino saw a female Twin Blade, or dagger user, with a frilly green skirt and a green chest plate. She was jumping up and down frantically. Kino ran over to her.

"I told you to stop calling me that here, Shina!"

"And I told you that you don't have to call me by my username. So call me Naoru, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Shina."

"Uhrrgh!"

"Ahahahahaha!" Shina chased Kino back across the bridge of Mac Anu up to the Warp Gate. The Warp Gate is a giant golden ring spinning in circles. It is what players use to get to different areas in the game.

"So, added any new monsters while I was gone?" panted Kino.

"Yeah. I'll take you to the area I found them in." Shina raised her hands into the air. "Weightless! Desert! In the Sky!" Golden rings formed above both of their heads. Kino and Shina slowly dissapeared as the golden rings moved down to their feet.

Kino and Shina appeared in the same way they dissapeared. Kino looked around. There was snow covering the ground. The dungeon entrance had stone steps going down into the ground. There were also several green spots scattered everywhere.

"You...sure...this is the place?" asked Kino.

"I don't know...the ground is the same, but the dungeon entrance is wierd."

"There's usually a castle dungeon in snow areas." Kino walked up to the dungeon. "Well, shall we?" He walked down the stone steps. Shina quickly followed.

Once in the dungeon, Kino immediatly used a Faerie's Orb, an item used to reveal the location of all Monster Portals and the amount of floors in the dungeon.

"Only two floors. Peice of cake," said Kino. "But what bothers me is that there is only one Monster Portal. It's in the Treasure Room."

"There were seven or eight floors last time I was here," said Shina. "And it was loaded with monsters."

"Well, no matter how much it's changed," started Kino. "We never pass up a good dungeon. Let's go!"

Kino started running toward the next floor. Shina followed behind closely.

After a few minutes of running, they finally reached the last room of the dungeon: the Treasure Room. In the Treasure Room was a Monster Portal. Behind it was a chest on a pedestal in front of the Gott Statue.

"Judging by the fact that there were no other monsters, this one's most likely gonna be tough." Kino gulped. "You ready?"

"Don't be so scared!" reassured Shina. "This is just a game!" Shina walked into the Monster Portal. The Portal started spinning. It spun faster and faster until it dissapeared. In its place was a large golden bracelet, floating in the air. Yellowish gel started forming around it, until it formed a giant dumbell shape.

"What the hell is that!" Kino started backing away slowly. The creature shot out a long peice of the gel-like substance from the left side like a spear.

"Gack!" The shot barely missed Kino. He took out his halberd. "Now you're gonna get it!"

Kino jumped at the creature. It shot at him in the air. He struck the shot then turned and vaulted his halberd into the golden bracelet in the middle of the creature. The bracelet shattered, and the creature dissipated.

"Huff...huff...we beat it..." panted Kino.

"We?" retorted Shina. "WE! YOU killed it all on your own. No fun..."

"Well we both got experience." Experience is what allows a character to level up and get stronger.

At that moment, both Kino and Shina started leveling up. It took over ten minutes as Shina and Kino levelled up to the max level of nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine. They were originally at level sixty-five for Kino and seventy for Shina.

"Dammit!"

"What's wrong?" asked Shina.  
"My bestiary is full!"

Shina opened her menu and accessed 'Bestiary'. "Hey, mine too! But that's..."

"Cheating." Kino sighed. "Dammit. Why would someone create a cheat monster like that?" He then heard a light footstep. "Who's there!"

A short male Wavemaster, or spellcaster, stepped out from behind the treasure chest. "V-Vak Don!" A fireball went flying at Kino, but had no effect, as his armour was fireproof. Kino stabbed the Wavemaster, and his health dropped to zero, and he dissappeared.

"That must've been the one who created that monster!" said Shina.

"I don't think so," replied Kino. "Why would he make a strong monster and not make himself strong?" Kino sighed again. "Listen, I'm just gonna log out. I'll...I'll meet you at Mac Anu, okay?" And with that, he was gone.

'Amazing,' thought Morgana. 'Someone is capable of defeating a Guardian. I'll have to take care of that...'

The next day, Kino met Shina at Mac Anu, as arranged.

"I erased mt bestiary, and hacked into the level files for my character and reduced my level back to sixty-five." Kino sighed yet again.

"Me too! But, before I went to bed, I remembered something that would've been reeeeeeeaaaally useful," giggled Shina. "You saved before logging out, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, we could've just logged out without saving, and we'd've had the same amount of monsters in our bestairies as before!"

Kino stood in silence for a long moment. Then he took out his halberd.

"You had to forget 'till now, didn't you?"

END

chan: A Japanese honorific symboling endearment.


End file.
